Kasumi Yuki
'''First Name:''' Kasumi '''Last Name: ''' Yuki '''IMVU Username:''' Jigaki Name Meaning: Mist Snow '''Alias(es):''' The Silent Frost Clan Name: Yuki '''DOB: ''' December 29th Horoscope: Capricorn '''Age:''' 12 Gender: Female Bloodtype: O+ Height: 152.40 cm { 5'0"} Weight: 40kg { 90 lbs } '''Affiliation: ''' Yumegakure Registration ID: 02-8945 '''Shinobi Rank:''' Genin '''Occupation: ''' Genin '''Personality & Behavior:''' Stubborn, persistent and unkind. She's very careful with her emotions and usually puts up an indifference of stern front. When her stern front is gone she is gentle, loyal, timid and easy to approach but can come across as distant and withdrawn. '''Appearance:''' Kasumi: Genin (Age 12) Notable Features: Gold Eyes, Green/Aqua Hair , Circular Hair Pin Notable Weaknesses: Extreme Warm Temperature '''Background:''' Body Modifications: '''Slushie Technique''': Much like the Hozuki Clan Hyrdification, Kasumi can lower her core body temperature, which is a normal 32.5, and instead of it freezing her blood like a normal human being or someone not of the Yuki Clan. It turns her blood into a slush like mixture, the hair follicle on her body will “sweat” at normal room temperatures where as most others would not. This makes her body appear to have a constant water source, and her hair to appear wet at all times. As her body grows so does this technique, meaning that it build over time. '''Chakra Nature:''' Water -Genin Wind - Chuunin Jouni - Ice Release '''Chakra Color: ''' White with a hint of Teal '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu''': * '''Body Flicker Technique''': The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. The different hidden villages have variations of the Body Flicker Technique, all of which involve some extra element aside from the movement itself. The extra element is usually some sort of substance used to distract the opponent, such as leaves or sand. { Chuunin } * '''Body Replacement Technique''': With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. It's a basic ninjutsu even taught at the Academy, but it's a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations. * '''Cliff Climbing Practice''': This is a training method which involves climbing a high or steep cliff using only one arm. It is meant to improve one's strength and discipline. * '''Cloak of Invisibility Technique''': This technique allows a ninja to take a cloak or a piece of cloth to blend into an object, making them invisible. * '''Clone Technique''': A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones may dissipate when they come into contact with something.These clones can be easily distinguished by persons with dōjutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement. * '''Generic Sealing Technique''': This technique is a standard ninja skill which allows a ninja to summon an assortment of items that have been stored using fūinjutsu. Scrolls are the most common choice for item storage. When needed, the owner will activate the seals releasing their item or weapon of choice. Scrolls can also be used as ammunition for other weapons or have other seals inside of them, which expands the number of potential tricks a shinobi can use. Weapons are the most commonly sealed objects. * '''Killing Intent''': Killing Intent is simply the user exuding pure killing intention, and having it affect their opponent, themselves, and others around them, up to the point of paralyzing them with fear. When the Killing Intent is particularly strong, it can even give the victim visions of their own gruesome death. This can cause killing intent to be confused with a genjutsu, despite it not being a technique at all. * '''Manji Formation''': The Manji Formation is a very basic formation that is used to protect a central point, to defend against multiple attacks coming from multiple locations, or to defend a group against an attack that could come from any unknown angle. Its name derives from the shape of a manji, 卍,to the left, as the manji suggests. This formation has one blind spot: the center four ninja's as the formation requires a person facing outwards at all four points, where backs face each other. Each person is responsible to guard against the area straight ahead of them and to the left, as the manji suggests. This formation has one blind spot: the center. * '''Rope Escape Technique''': A basic technique taught at the Academy. It allows a ninja to free themselves if they have been tied up. How this is done is unknown. * '''Silent Killing''': As the name suggests, this technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user moves silently, it cannot be defended against, because the attack cannot be anticipated. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away. The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist are shown to be masters of this technique, and were even good enough to track and kill opponents through sound alone. Some shinobi also opt to use a cover such as mist or even frost to rob their opponents of their field of vision and then attack them. * '''Transformation Technique''': Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic ninjutsu, as such most shinobi know how to perform it. The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is of course not always successful. * '''Tree Climbing Practice''': Tree Climbing Practice is a training method used to gain more skills with chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall. * '''Water Surface Walking Practice''': This training method is used to gain better chakra control. To do this, the user has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of the their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. This technique is more difficult to master than the Tree Climbing Practice, because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly. It has also been shown that one can use their chakra to "skate" across the water surface, like an ice skater, instead of just walking or running. And, as noted by Jiraiya, the more one trains this technique the more they reach a state where they stand on water without even noticing it or basically even trying. '''Water Jutsu''': * '''Water Release: Gunshot''': The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attacks possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a water release technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It is also possible to increase, the power of destruction of the spheres themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. The number of bullets is determined while kneading chakra. By taking advantage of gravity, the bullets can brutally increase in power. * '''Water Release: Syrup Capture Field''': The user spits out high-viscosity, charka infused water, aimed at a surface of wide scope. This is a stream of sticky liquid which can be used to form an adhesive trap that can inhibit a person's mobility. One can effectively reduce their enemy's area of activity with this technique, and has the effect of being able to take complete control over the battlefield. The normal scope of this technique is normally just a few meters, but if prepared, it is also possible to make an entire pond of syrup. Being caught in the technique can be avoided by channeling chakra to one's feet allowing one to walk upon it uninhibited, beforehand. '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60) Jonin (70) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 9''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 5''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10):''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each):''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 4''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 5''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each):''' '''Databook:''' '''Allies:''' '''Enemies: ''' '''Roleplay Library:''' '''Approval: Itsu the Sleepy'''